Tale of the Blueheart Sorceress
by Ikusahime22
Summary: My first fanfiction. This is the story of Rylai Crestfall, better known as Crystal Maiden. Follow her adventures as she trains to become a powerful sorceress and confront her sister, Lina. What will happen when she discovers the battlefield of the Ancients?


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dota 2. If I did, I would increase Techies' base damage to 45. Dota 2 is the property of Valve and IceFrog.**

**Author's Note:**** Please bear with me. This is my first published fanfiction. If you like it, I'll write another chapter by next weekend. Rate and review!**

I was once known as Rylai Crestfall. Living out here, on the frozen wasteland of the Icewrack region in the North Pole, I no longer need a name. To the outside world, I am known as the Crystal Maiden. My sister, Lina Inverse, is the 'Slayer'. We are known as two of the most powerful sorceresses in this world.

A long while ago, my sister and I lived together in the same house. Our childhood…I remember it fondly. Those days were the happy days. Until one day, we discovered our powers for ourselves. Within me was a natural affinity to ice. My sister, to the flames. We began to utilize our powers for the sake of sibling rivalry. The foundations of our house shattered in a flurry of fire and ice. Our parents, adept wizards, forgave us in their love for us. Two years later, it happened again. In a mere three years, we were exiled. I, to the Blueheart Glacier. Lina, to the sweltering Desert of Misrule. I do not envy her punishment.

"Rylai!" a voice calls from outside my icy door. "Join me for supper!"

Ah, it is my teacher and companion in this chilly abode. Lucien Blueheart, a legendary ice wizard in his day. The glacier is named after him (self-named, I believe). Only he addresses me as Rylai now. He tells me he journeyed here to meditate in peace. I aspire to be as great of an elemental master as he is, one day. One day, I will best my sister. I rise from my cot and open the door handle. I put up my hood and straighten the clasp between my shoulder pads.

An ordinary human would be incapable of surviving in such frigid conditions dressed only in a sleeveless top, shoulder pads, fingerless gloves, thigh length socks, and furry boots. I pride myself in my fashion sense...I am sure my sister would be envious.

I walk down the chisel-carved stairs, step by step. My teacher greets me. He is an older man, late fifties at least. His raven-black hair blows in front of his face at the gentle breeze's touch. His kind sapphire eyes rest on me.

"How was your training?" Lucien asks.

"It was all right," I reply.

"Have you mastered the Crystal Nova technique?"

"Maybe," I say. "Will you watch me after supper?"

Lucien nods.

I walk to the dinner table and seat myself in a chair across from him. I pile fish and vegetables on my stone plate. Everything here is served cold. There are no burners, stoves or ovens. If they existed, the ice-carved roof would come crashing down on us from the heat. Then again, this entire place is ice-carved, from the very essence of the Blueheart Glacier.

I fork a piece of fish into my mouth. As usual, it is delicious. Sometimes I wonder if Lucien uses a special magic spell to make the food truly stand out. The fish tastes similar to a dish I once had back home. I think they call it 'sashimi'.

"Rylai, forgive me for asking...but do you ever miss Lina?" Lucien asks out of the blue.

The fork stops midway to my open mouth. His question surprises me. A burst of anger enters my mind. _Why does everyone always have to bring _her _up?_

"No, I do not," I say with a tone of finality. "The only longing I have for her is the longing a man may have to defeat his rival."

"I see," Lucien murmurs. "I believe you will see her again sooner than you think."

His statement sparks a feeling of curiosity in me. _Where would I see Lina? She lives thousands of miles away. _It is not the whole truth that I do not miss my sister. I do miss her. I long for her old self, the funny, spunky girl I loved before we destroyed our own home and village...because deep down, all siblings love each other.

I do not want to meet the girl she is now. The only emotion I have for that person is animosity.

I finish eating my supper and I ask Lucien to watch my training. We step outside into the winter air. The setting sun is beautiful this season. I raise my staff. It is ornate and intriguing, a long golden rod with an icicle formation at the top with a single hole in the center. It was given to me by Lucien for my thirteenth birthday. I swing it up and above me and a small blast of cold energy forms a few footsteps ahead of me.

"Acceptable," Lucien comments. "Do it like this." He holds up his staff and twirls it in the freezing air. A much larger circle of snowy magic materializes next to mine. I try the technique again, and my circle is still greatly inferior to my mentor's. I sigh in disappointment.

"I'll never get this right," I say.

"Don't say that," Lucien admonishes. "It took me many attempts myself to master it. Be patient with yourself."

The moon rises in the night sky as I train more and more. I spin my staff again and again, small icy circles dotting the surface of the glacier. Lucien positions my arm to a higher angle. "Channel your inner energy," he tells me. I take a deep breath and strike out with the staff. This time the circle was slightly larger. I hang my head in defeat. Lucien places a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"We've accomplished enough tonight," he says. "Go and get some sleep."

I walk back into the simple home, leaving Lucien to stare at the stars. I trudge up the stairs. I open the door to my bedroom. On the wall is a picture of my mother and father. I smile at the picture and settle on my bed. I pull the covers over my exhausted body and let sleep consume me.


End file.
